Conference Complications
by Preussen
Summary: Just the lightest of touches to Canada's knee, and suddenly the entire meeting is completely ruined. Smexings in a broom, ahem, Utility closet. Who could ask for more?


**Conference Complications**

It started with his knee.

Canada had hardly noticed it at first as it was the lightest of touches, but as he continued writing and felt the hand move—drawing little circles with its' thumb over his knee cap and squeezing it lightly from time to time—Canada finally realized that it was Prussia's hand. The blue-violet eyed nation looked up from his notes to the Albino sitting next to him. Prussia smiled a genuine, non-evil, _I'm-not-planning-anything_ smile that should have sent alarms going off in Canada's head, but it didn't.

Canada merely smiled back and continued taking notes.

The meeting went on with little interruptions, and very little distractions like Prussia's hand on Canada's knee.

However, when they switched topics from Government Reform in the Middle East to Economical Policies and other such things in the Western hemisphere, Canada noticed a slight change…

Prussia's hand was now a good one or _three_ inches higher than it used to be.

Canada looked up and stared at Prussia, but he was looking elsewhere. What the ex-nation found so enticing about a water fountain that was off in a corner and hadn't worked for years, Canada didn't know. All he knew was that the hand on his leg had just slid up another centimeter or two.

Grudgingly, Canada turned his attention back to the speaker ( wasn't it supposed to be America talking? Why was Germany up there? ) and started scribbling more notes. He did his best to ignore the hand on his leg, summing it up to Prussia being Prussia and just trying to annoy him.

However, when the hand on his leg slid up another two inches, Canada fought with all his might not to slam the pencil against the nice, pristine, hardwood table. Instead, he set his writing utensil down gently, and slowly turned to face the ex-nation.

"Prussia," His voice was light and airy as it usually was, effectively covering up the rage and embarrassment bubbling up inside him.

The ex-nation arched an eyebrow, giving him a sidelong glance. "Was?"

"What are you doing…?"

"Mmm, Ich kann nicht Englische gespracht."

"Gilbert, you _live_ in my house..."

"Und?"

"So I very well know that you can speak English just as good as I can…"

Canada sat up much straighter than he had previously been sitting and silently wished that the man sitting next to him would burst into flames. Not Greece, no, that man was much too kind to him and it would be a rather rude wake up call. But Prussia, definitely. Canada had no objections to Prussia spontaneously combusting. Just as long as none of the mess got on him.

"What are you doing, Prussia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Liebling."

"Your hand…"

"What about it?"

Maybe he could get Greece to call upon Zeus or Hades to come down and drag Prussia away. An eternity in hell would be nice. But a lightning bolt up the ass would be a pretty nice punishme—

"Ahem. Do we have a problem?" came a deep baritone from the other side of the room.

Canada jumped slightly in his seat, quickly pushing Prussia's hand off of his leg and snatching his pencil off the table. The ex-nation beside him smiled, raising his hands and pulling of a '_who, me?_' pose as he shook his head from side to side.

"N-no, please continue." Canada said hastily.

Germany gave them a cold stare for a few moments before continuing from where he had left off.

Canada started taking notes again, and Prussia kept his hands to himself.

For a total of three minutes.

It was fifteen minutes until break, and the hand was back. Much higher, and much fiercer than it had been before. Canada let out a light squeak and slammed his pencil on the table. Germany gave him another warning look, and Canada forced himself to deal with the uncomfortable touch on his thigh.

Fifteen minutes. That's all he had to get through. Fifteen min—

The hand slid deathly close to the zipper on his pants and the pencil in Canada's hand shattered to pieces.

There was a light chuckle from the ex-nation and then the hand disappeared once more.

Canada's brain must have exploded or something because suddenly he couldn't think straight. He couldn't bring himself to fetch another pencil or clean up the broken pieces strewn about in front of him, and he _certainly_ couldn't stop thinking about just how close he was to being sexually molested in the middle of a conference room full of people.

…Hundreds and hundreds of people from all across the world.

Canada hesitantly turned his head to look at Prussia, but again, the Albino was staring off at something else. This time it was the clock hanging next to the door. When the younger nation assessed that Prussia had his arms _folded_, thus meaning he couldn't do much harm, he fished out a pen from his pocket and started writing again. He tried to keep his notes at least somewhat legible, but his hand was shaking so much and he just couldn't concentrate anymore. His notes had suddenly switched to French, but he didn't bother fixing it. Germany's voice droned on, and time passed slowly. Much too slowly.

Prussia shifted in his seat beside Canada and the younger nation tensed, but no hand had wheedled its' way back onto Canada's leg. There were twelve minutes left until break. Twelve more minutes until blissful freedom and he could come back after the half hour had passed and force Prussia to sit far, far, away from him on the _other_ side of the room where he wouldn't be assaulted by hands molesting his legs and he could write in peace and actually focus and _understand_ just _what the hell_ Germany was talking about because all it was doing was going in one ear and out the other and—

Germany continued talking and the clock continued ticking. Eleven minutes left.

Ten minutes, and Canada had stopped taking notes all together, his writing too messy and illegible that he could barely make heads or tails of his own notes.

Nine, and he no longer heard the deep baritone droning on about drug wars and global warming and other things.

Eight minutes, and he was tapping 'Oh, Canada' on the table three times as fast as it should have been played.

Seven minutes left, and he was fidgeting, glancing over at Prussia and then at the clock, to his unfinished notes, Germany, then back to Prussia again. The ex-nation didn't notice, he was more concentrated on the light fixture hanging above the table.

Six minutes until break and Canada felt as if he would explode.

Five minutes, and the hand was back.

This time, it didn't go for his leg. Prussia wasn't merciful like that, oh no. This time…The hand went straight for that nice little spot _between_ Canada's thighs. It seized the area, and lightly began to rub against it. Canada dropped the pen and slammed his hands on the table. His face blossomed into such a deep red that it rivaled Romano's tomatoes and a light, airy keening sound slipped through his lips. Suddenly, Canada had wished that it wasn't Prussia who would spontaneously combust, but himself.

Germany fell silent, lips drawing into a thin line as he gave Canada a harsh stare. America and England stopped their bickering and France stopped trying to molest Seychelles. All of them turned to face Canada.

Canada tried to say something, to protest that it wasn't just him acting up and trying to distract the meeting, that it was Prussia who was sexually harassing him in the middle of a god damn _conference_. But all he could do was clamp a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to keep the groan building up in his chest from escaping. Prussia's hand kept rubbing at the steadily growing bulge, but no one except him and Canada seemed to notice.

Germany cleared his throat, glancing at the clock before taking the papers in front of him and shuffling them into a neat stack. "I suppose we could break for lunch a few minutes early." He paused to give Canada another icy glower. "Maybe give some people time to get their act together." Canada just let his head fall to the table, hoping the hardwood would be enough to crack his skull and send him into a coma. Maybe give him a concussion at the least so he could forget that today had even happened.

Everyone stood up from their seats, hurrying out of the room and leaving a mess of crooked chairs and loose papers behind. Greece had seemingly awoken from his nap, and followed the group outside.

Eventually, the room was completely empty, leaving no one but Canada and Prussia in the large space. The hand continued to assault him, and Canada continued to hold back any sounds the Prussian was trying to elicit from him.

It was much, _much_ easier said than done.

Prussia shifted in his seat so that he was facing Canada. Using his free hand, he reached around and yanked on the younger nation's chair so that he was facing him as well. He wasted no time, unbuckling Canada's belt and pulling it off and quickly undoing the button to Canada's pants while sliding the zipper down. Blue-violet eyes snapped open and Canada chanced taking his hand away from his mouth.

"Gilbert, wha-," his voice suddenly gave way to a loud moan that echoed throughout the room as Prussia pulled the elastic of his boxers down, exposing him fully. A pale hand had wrapped around his member and Prussia leered at him. The ex-nation slid out of his chair to his knees and tilted Canada's blazing face so that he could see him. He was met with half-lidded eyes, hazed over and practically begging for some sort of sexual release.

At least that's what Prussia saw. If he had been paying more attention, he would have seen the rage and intent to _kill_ behind those hazed over orbs as well.

Prussia licked his lips, sliding his hand up against Canada's erection and then back down, loving the way the younger man's face would twist in pleasure.

"I want you." He said gruffly, leaning forward and catching Canada's lips with his own. There was a soft whimper from the other nation as Prussia's tongue slipped between his lips and grazed against his teeth.

Canada gasped and groaned softly to the touches, reaching up to cup Prussia's face with his hands and pull him closer. The ex-nation's hand continued moving, and the Canadian let a delightful shudder roll through his body.

"Right here, Matthew." Prussia growled, nibbling on the younger man's lower lip.

And then suddenly Canada pulled away, their lips making a lovely smacking noise as they disconnected. Prussia barely had time to protest as Canada shoved him back and stood up. In a matter of seconds, he had his boxers back on, pants zipped up and buttoned, and he was making his way to the door of the conference room. Prussia remained on the floor for a few moments, trying to process if he had actually just been _rejected_ or not. But when he heard the door open and Canada stomp out of the room, he quickly forgot about it and jumped to his feet.

He hastily made his way out of the room and followed Canada. "Hey!" He was quick on his feet and in a matter of seconds was walking side by side with the flushed Canadian. "Did you not hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Gil." Canada mumbled, keeping his gaze on the floor and his breath as steady as he could possibly get it. He had yanked off his jacket and was holding it in front of his waist and Prussia couldn't help but smile at that.

"So you're just gonna reject the awesome me? It's not every day I just go up to someone and give myself to them, y'know."

Canada stopped in his tracks, blue-violet eyes snapping up to meet red ones. "In the middle of a _conference_!?" It wasn't quite a yell…More of a very stern sounding whisper…

"Makes things excitin', right?"

"Gilbert, people could have _seen_ us!"

"I always found that to be a turn on…"

"Well it does the complete _opposite_ to me!" Canada fisted his hands into the jacket he was holding. "You couldn't wait until we got home?"

Prussia shrugged, a crooked grin spreading across his face. "Frankly, I couldn't get the image of you looking all hot and bothered on that table out of my mind." He shook his head slightly. "Damn, it was sexy."

Canada very nearly fainted. "H-hot and…Gilbert!" He brought a hand up to his face, trying desperately to stop his cheeks from getting so red. It was a vain attempt though.

Prussia stepped forward and Canada stepped back, only to find himself pressed up against the wall with something digging painfully into his side. The ex-nation hummed appreciatively and placed his hands on Canada's hips. The younger nation squeaked, trying his damndest to get away, but just like stopping his cheeks from blushing, escape, too, was also a futile thing.

"You were practically begging me to fuck you," Prussia murmured into his ear, the breath hot and moist against Canada's skin. The blonde nation shuddered and ducked his head down, cheeks blazing. He tried very hard to blend in with the wall as much as possible.

It wasn't working…

Prussia shifted forward again, wrenching the jacket out of Canada's hands and dropping it to the floor as he brought his hips flush against the blonde's. He chuckled lowly when he felt the still somewhat hard erection press up against his own. The younger nation squirmed again, but Prussia held him down easily. "And the look you had on your face," The Albino pressed his lips against the exposed skin on Canada's neck and growled softly. "Fucking. Gorgeous."

"G-Gil,"

"Why don't we go back to the conference room, hm?"

"G-Gil, I don't—"

"And we'll make a mess of things there. I really wanna see how Lutz will react when he finds—"

"Gilbert!"

"Saying my name so much and I haven't even done anything ye—"

"W-would you just _move_!? There's something, ow, digging into my back. It, nn, it hurts." Canada wriggled in his tiny spot between Prussia and the wall. The Albino frowned slightly.

"Were you even listening to me…?" He asked slowly.

"No, not really." Canada bit his lip and tried desperately to push the other man off. Just like before, it didn't work and it only caused more friction between the two. He sucked in a breath of air sharply, wishing beyond anything that something would come along to save him. Prussia seemed to spot something just above Canada's head though. His lips pulled at the edges, his crooked grin coming back into place.

"Have you ever done it in a broom closet?"

"A…A what!?" Canada's mouth hung open, his eyes going wide.

"Well technically this is a utility closet…But it's basically the same—"

"I'm not going to have sex with you in a _broom closet_, Gilbert!" Canada snapped. "And to be honest, I don't really want to have sex with you at _all _right now!"

Prussia faked a hurt expression before his face split into another grin. He wrapped an arm around Canada's waist and pulled him close before he took hold of the handle and flung the door open. "Das ist zu schlect, Vogelchen. In you go~" And abruptly Canada found himself shoved into a very, very dark room.

The first thing coming to mind was '_Oh god, I'm going to die_', but he knew Prussia better than that. The Second thing coming to mind was wondering how in the hell Prussia expected to _do _anything with no light.

The no light thing didn't seem to be an issue, however.

The door was pulled shut behind them and suddenly Canada found himself pressed up against a wall yet again. A hand cupped his cheek, thumb running over his lips before another pair crashed against his own. Canada only wished he could yell out for help, but Prussia had already rendered him incapable of doing so. A needy tongue slipped between his lips, sliding over his teeth and brushing up against his own wet muscle.

Prussia was quick to act, hastily untucking Canada's shirt and easily loosening the tie around his neck until it slipped off and onto the ground. Canada pulled away from the kiss, gasping heavily.

"Gilbert, I said no!"

"And I said too bad." Prussia growled as he undid the button to the younger nation's pants for the second time that day, and pulled the zipper down along with it. Canada inhaled sharply when Prussia shifted forward, grinding their hips together and causing such a blissful friction that he almost forgot he was supposed to be _against _this.

"Gilbert," His voice was strained and hoarse. Prussia seized his lips again, but Canada managed to grab a hold of his face and push him away.

"Matt," Prussia was more or less growing a bit annoyed.

"Gilbert, I said no. We're in a _conference_ building…In a _broom closet_!"

"Utility, actually."

"I don't care, Gil! The fact is I said no!" He could feel Prussia's hot breath ghost against his face and Prussia's hand tighten around his waist. "I'm not going to have sex with you!"

Prussia rested his head on Canada's shoulder, grinning into the skin. "Something tells me that's a lie." He shifted his hips forward, pressing against the very apparent erection that Canada was sporting. The younger nation squeaked and let his hands drop from Prussia's shoulders to press against the wall.

"G-Gil,"

Prussia trailed his lips up to Canada's, kissing him again and slipping his tongue over the soft skin. "You can't deny it, Mattie-bird." He chuckled. "You _want_ me."

"I-I don't—"

"Du _brauchst _mich." Prussia pulled Canada's hips forward and growled lowly in his chest before viciously reclaiming Canada's mouth, nibbling and sucking on the lower lip.

Canada tried to push Prussia away, he really did, but the attempt was weak and his more, ah, _pressing _needs got the best of him. Prussia continued grinding into him, causing him to whimper and shudder. His resolve to stay abstinent finally cracked when Prussia angled his face so he could latch onto his earlobe and nibble on the hollow of his neck. His thin fingers trembled, but he forced them to do exactly as Prussia had, unbuckling the Albino's belt and undoing the man's pants before they savagely began gripping at the man's hair. He groaned softly when Prussia let a hand slip down to fondle him through his boxers.

"G-Gil," He gasped out. The Prussian had begun assaulting his neck, grazing his teeth against blazing hot skin. He bit down harshly on the edge of Canada's collar bone, but it only served to drive the younger man wild. Canada tilted his head back until it rested against the wall, eyes closed in pure bliss and lips open in a silent moan. He felt fingers ghosting across his chest, and then cool air against bare flesh as Prussia pulled his shirt open.

Maybe sex in a dark room wasn't that bad, Canada thought. Yes, he couldn't see anything, but _god_ could he feel it. Prussia kissed and nipped his way down until he latched onto one of Canada's nipples. The blonde nation bucked his hips lightly, grinding against Prussia as he licked and kissed and bit and _oh god_ it was just too good. Prussia let his other hand leave Canada's vital regions and ran it gently up his side until he took hold of the other perk nub between his thumb and forefinger and began rolling it between the pads of his fingers. Canada preened and moaned, letting clipped phrases escape his lips as he ran his hands through Prussia's hair.

And then Prussia detached himself from his chest and started his way downward. Canada's breath hitched when he felt the soft lips halt just above the edge of his boxers, hands weakly clamping at the silver strands between them.

He felt the barest hints of pressure to his member. The lightest brush of lips pushing against the cloth and hands gripping his sides. Canada bit his lip, trying desperately not to cry out for more. It wasn't like he needed to either, because in a matter of seconds, Prussia had pulled down his pants, boxers and all, and taken him in fully. The hot warmth that engulfed him almost pushed him over the edge. His resolve cracked once more, lips parting to let out one of the sexiest groans Prussia had ever heard. The hands in the ex-nation's hair tightened unconsciously and forced him to move.

He brought his head up, lips barely clinging to the tip of Canada's erection before he plunged back down, relaxing his throat muscles and taking in as much as he possibly could. He could feel nails against his scalp, hear French and English that had been stuck in a blender and then forced out in uneven gasps and groans.

Canada really did try to be as quiet as he could. He would clamp his mouth shut as tightly as he was capable of, but then he'd feel Prussia wrap his mouth around the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the pink flesh and then duck down and it was all Canada could do _not_ to scream. The Albino would fucking_ hum_ around him and it just drove him crazy the way the vibrations would feel against his member. His hands slid down from Prussia's hair to his jacket, clinging desperately as he tried not to lose himself in the warm slickness enveloping him in _just that way_ or the warm hands holding him against the wall that only seemed to drive him crazier.

And then the mouth left him, and he very nearly screamed out of frustration when he felt the hands leave him as well. He was literally blind, no light to let him know what the hell was going on or what Prussia was doing. But he could hear a light shuffling and something clinking.

Just as quick as the warmth had left him, however, it was back. As he had done before, Prussia reached out to feel for Canada's face and then greedily locked lips with him, his hands trailing down until they rested firmly on the blonde's rear. He pressed their bodies together while Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, eagerly pulling him closer. Prussia shifted his hips forward, bringing their erections together and let out a soft groan that blended in with Canada's light and airy one. The hands on Canada's bottom hoisted him up and the younger nation quickly wrapped his legs around the Albino's waist for leverage.

Prussia groaned softly into the heated kiss, fingers splaying over the soft flesh of Canada's ass before he pushed up against the wall once more. He ignored the startled yelp from Canada, and instead focused on getting the younger man prepped for more _intense_ fun. He broke the kiss momentarily and lifted a hand to Canada's lips. He didn't have to say anything because Canada had already pulled the digits into his mouth and began to suck on them greedily. Prussia barely managed to hold back a moan when he felt a slick, hot tongue run over his fingers and teeth nibbling on the pale skin. When the digits felt slick enough, he quickly pulled them out, latching onto Canada's lips and bringing his lubricated hand back down to the young nation's ass.

The first finger slipped in without much hassle. Canada broke the kiss to gasp sharply, but just as quickly as the contact was ended, he brought their lips back together again with more ferocity and vigor than he had before. Prussia hummed against the soft lips, pushing his finger in and out a few times before he slipped in a second one. This time, Canada pulled back to bury his face in Prussia's neck. He twisted the fingers together a few times and then finally pushed the third one in. Canada's hands fisted in his jacket and he dug his teeth into Prussia's shoulder. The Albino didn't protest to the harsh marks being inflicted onto his skin, if anything, it actually served to arouse him more. He growled under his breath before he slipped his fingers out of Canada and positioned himself.

Prussia always loved the noise Canada would make when he entered him. It was always a light and airy gasp that gave way to an almost uncharacteristic groan. It sent shivers up his spine and the hot breath against his ear made it almost impossible for him to think straight and remember what he was supposed to do next. But Canada would always press his face close, one hand gripping at his hair and the other clawing at his back and he would literally growl out the command '_Move!_'

And who was Prussia to deny his sweet little Canadian a taste of his awesome?

Canada had yelled with the first thrust. His legs tightened around Prussia's waist, fingers pulling at hair and nails clawing at the fabric still on Prussia's back. It was such a strange feeling to have the ex-nation inside him, but it was a feeling he was used to and probably enjoyed a little too much. However that didn't stop him from begging for more, and the small whimpers Canada let escape his lips didn't deter Prussia from thrusting any harder.

His back was against the wall, just as before, Prussia latched onto his neck and biting harshly into the soft skin there. And just as Prussia had, Canada did not protest to the sharp teeth.

"S-scheisse, Matt," Prussia ground out between thrusts. He could never get over just how damn hot the Canadian was when in these intimate moments. Compared to the quiet, timid boy he usually was, the Canadian was rather loud and ferocious while having sex. Prussia didn't mind it in the least; in fact he always thanked whatever god there was out there that his little Canada had taken after Francis.

"H-harder, Gilbert!"

He thanked that god and fucking _worshipped_ it.

Just as he had been instructed, Prussia snapped his hips forward with more ferocity, slamming into the Blonde nation wrapped around him as hard as he possibly could. Canada clenched and unclenched his fingers, his vision going white despite the pitch black darkness surrounding him. Prussia's hands slid underneath his shirt, nails lightly grazing his skin and teeth still marring the usually perfectly white flesh. Canada didn't hold back his moans of pleasure anymore, he let them escape his lips freely just as he did Prussia's name, over and over.

Canada wrenched his hands from Prussia's hair, forcing the older man to face him and smashed their lips together. A slick tongue wormed it's way into Prussia's mouth and the Albino couldn't help but smile as he returned the kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed and hot breath mingled together as they broke apart and surged back together, always wanting more and doing anything to get it.

They didn't pay much mind to the thumping noises Canada made every once in a while when he would press up against the wall a little too harshly, nor did they pay any attention to the various supplies that they couldn't name as they toppled over onto the floor or fell to rest on the opposite wall. The noises they made were nothing but a light static in the background as they concentrated more on the needy gasps and groans and demands for more.

Prussia's breath suddenly hitched and a loud moan escaped his lips. "Mattie," He hissed out. With each thrust his breath seemed to catch in his throat and he did his best to keep the pace even. But there was no stopping that tingly sensation starting to spread throughout his body. Canada silenced him with a rather harsh kiss, biting onto Prussia's lower lip.

And then Canada said something that completely and utterly blew his mind.

It must have been a blessing of some sort for Canada to even say the words that he did, but for whatever reason, that sweet little Canadian that Prussia was so enamored with brought his lips just millimeters away from his ear and uttered three little words that almost made him come right then and there.

"Make me scream."

And so Prussia sank down to his knees, hoisted Canada's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting as hard and as fast as he was capable of. He reached around, grabbing onto the younger man's weeping erection and began to pump. Canada let out a high pitched moan, bucking his hips into the thrusts and trying desperately to get to the release he so wanted. Prussia's movements were rather snappy, and his focus kept trying to flit away but he would hear Canada moan and buck into him so he kept going. His breath came out in short hisses and his free hand tried desperately to cling onto something, but all he had was the floor for leverage.

It was literally driving Canada mad. With every thrust, Prussia hit that sweet spot and the hand wrapped around him would squeeze and twist and it made him go wild. Thrust after thrust and he got louder, the words he was saying becoming more and more unarticulated.

And then it ended up being too much. Prussia snapped his hips forward one last time, Canada's name cracking on his lips as he released his seed and buried his face into the younger nation's neck. Canada threw his head beak, practically screaming Prussia's name as he came over their stomachs and gripped onto Prussia's shoulders. Every muscle in his body tensed and spasmed until he felt like nothing more than a pile of goo. A hand came up to caress his face and silence him with another deep and involved kiss. He had to break it after only a few seconds, trying desperately to catch his breath and settle his nerves.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Canada on the floor gasping and shaking and Prussia hovering over him, planting kiss after kiss onto the pale skin flecked with love marks and bruises. And then Prussia pulled Canada up from his crooked position on the floor to rest in his lap. "I thought," He panted, "I thought you said you di-didn't want to have sex with me." He let out a dry laugh and placed a light kiss against Canada's sweaty head.

Canada sucked in a deep breath and sighed heavily, turning his head so his lips were pressed against Prussia's neck. "I can ch-change my mind, c-can't I?" He wrapped his arms around the Albino's torso, ignoring the sticky wetness between them as he pressed himself closer to the older man. A light chuckle rumbled through Prussia's chest.

"And you were worried about people _seeing_ us."

Canada stiffened slightly, his uneven breathing coming to a halt.

"With the way you were going, I think the whole building probably figured out what we were doing in here."

"…Gilbert…"

"Hmm? What is it, Liebling?"

Canada pushed off of the ex-nation, dismounting the Prussian and standing up. He ignored the feeling of fluids leaking out from between his thighs and how his legs still seemed to tremble and concentrated more on finding where the hell his pants had gone.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

Canada said nothing, merely snatching his pants once his blind hands had found them and hastily began putting them on. He used his tie as a handkerchief and wiped the sticky liquid off of his chest before tossing it to the ground.

"…Matthew? Hey, answer me already. I can't tell where you are."

Canada buttoned up his shirt and blindly reached out for the doorknob. When his hands wrapped around it, he twisted it open.

"Mat—"

"Gilbert Weilschmidt, I want nothing to do with you for the next month. You can sleep on the couch and cook your own damn pancakes but don't you _dare_ ask me for anything, lest I poison it with cyanide or eviscerate you with the nearest object I find lying around."

"Wait, what did i-"

"And I will do it _slowly_, Gilbert."

"But I don't—"

"You're dead to me, Gilbert. Good. Bye."

Before Prussia could ask just _what the hell_ he had done, the door to the utility closet was slammed shut and the Albino found himself immersed in darkness once again. He sat there in silence for several moments before Canada's threat finally sank in.

"…Well shit…" He grumbled.

Well…He might have to cook for himself for a whole month but…

A smile spread across his face as Prussia stood up and began to redress himself.

…But it was _totally_ worth it.


End file.
